I Said Don't Fall In
by Gwackers
Summary: Jack told Gwen not to fall in! Just a one-shot but reviews are still loved!


**I know I haven't finished 'The Different Weevil' but I had the inspiration for this when I went swimming ****yesterday so thought I would just see how this goes !  
Please review it makes me very happy ******

**  
**"Jack! Gwen!" Yelled Ianto, "There's been another Weevil sighting about 2 minutes away"  
"We're on it! Back soon!" Jack replied while nodding to Gwen to set off.  
2 minutes later they were breathing heavily as they had ran to the pier where the weevil had been sighted instead of taking the SUV.

As normal Jack began flirting with the Weevil, inviting it out for a coffee.  
"Jack will you please focus on the task at hand!" Moaned Gwen.  
"Calm down, he's only a Weevil, I'm pretty sure we've handled bigger!" Jack boasted.

They were right at the end of the pier now, backing the Weevil nearer and nearer the water. Gwen slowly began to edge around the side of the Weevil so that she was next to the water edge.  
"Don't fall in." Jack laughed.  
"Well I wasn't planning on it!" She continued the banter between them.  
As they both edged towards the Weevil a sudden snarl from next to Gwen made them freeze.  
"Shit! Gwen look out!" Jack panicked!  
There was a second Weevil who had appeared next to Gwen, she spun around just as the Weevil lunged at her.

Jack reacted in slow motion as he saw Gwen and the Weevil topple over into the water below.  
"Gwen!" Jack screamed! Panic flooding his features as he saw them sink beneath the surface of the water.  
Jack quickly subdued the other Weevil he had momentarily forgotten about before scrambling to the edge of the pier!  
He couldn't see her, she hadn't surfaced yet. "Shit!" Jack abandoned his coat and boots before diving into the water.

He opened his eyes in the murky water, searching rapidly for any sign of Gwen. His lungs started to burn for oxygen when he saw them. The Weevil was on top of Gwen thrashing about, unable to swim. She was trapped underneath the weight of the Weevil, trying in vain to move it of her in order to reach the surface.

She saw the blurry outline of Jack as he swam towards her just before a sharp stinging pain pierced her left arm. The Weevil had sliced her arm as he began falling to the bottom of the bay.

Jack reached Gwen just as she was losing her battle to hang on, he grabbed her around her chest and kicked to the surface. His lungs aching with the burning sensation of no oxygen. His mind aching of the thought that Gwen had been without oxygen much longer than him. He felt her limp figure close to his body as he broke through the surface of the water.

Gasping for air he glanced around, reaching up to grab the edge of the pier as he pulled himself and Gwen out of the water. He flipped her on her back and began shaking her awake.  
"Gwen! Wake up! Come on don't give up on me!" He banged on her chest in frustration!

Coughing and spluttering Gwen retched up a pool of dirty water. "Oh Gwen!" Jack smothered her in a bone crushing hug. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern rising in his voice.

Gwen looked up to Jack, shivering she answered "M...my arm is kill...killing me and i'm f...freaking fr... freezing!"  
Jack took one look at her shaking figure before bundling her up in his big coat and scooping her up into his arms. He ran back towards the entrance of the Hub, cuddling Gwen to his chest in an attempt to get her warm.

Jack ran through the cog door as Ianto came down the stairs. "Well you two took your time... Gwen! What happened? Are you ok?" Ianto rushed down the last few stairs and dashed towards Jack.

They entered the medical bay, Jack placed Gwen on the autopsy table and set up the heater, manoeuvring it so it was directly in front of Gwen.  
"Ianto will you go get Gwen's spare clothes from her locker please." Jack asked.  
"Of course, i'll be one minute." He answered, patting Gwen's arm before rushing out of the bay.

"Okay, lets get you out of those wet clothes"  
"Wow is t...that not a...a.. line?" Gwen joked.  
"You're still freezing! Come here" Jack pulled her close to his body, rubbing her arm in an attempt to get her warm.  
"Ow! W...watch it!" Gwen winced as he rubbed her cut arm!  
"Crap, I'm so sorry!" Jack panicked. "Let me clean it up"  
Jack pulled his jacket of her and rolled up her ripped sleeve, hissing at the sight of her bloodied arm.  
"This must be killing you!" Jack cleaned her wound and wrapped a tight bandage around her arm.

"I'm sorry" Jack looked down at her, gently stroking her face, withdrawing his hand because of the coldness of her skin!  
"What do y...you have to b...be sorry for?" Gwen asked with a confused look on her face.  
"I'm here to protect you and Ianto, not let you nearly drown!"  
"But I'm fine Jack, just a bit cold!"  
"Come on then, shower time!" He scooped Gwen up off the table.  
"Jack I can walk fine!"  
"I know but I already nearly lost you once today, I want you in my arms. Safe."  
"Can I tell you a secret Jack?" Gwen quietly asked.  
"Of course!"  
"I was so scared!" She sobbed.  
"Oh Gwen! Me too" He cuddled her close to his chest. "I did say don't fall in!" He smiled.

**Please tell me what you thought! I know it was just a one-shot but reviews are still appreciated!**


End file.
